


Дженни

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Feelings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: История одной песни группы "Пятое Колесо"
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Дженни

_Енни Мария Дальман-Райкконен сидела на веранде родительского дома и смотрела на снег. Хоть часы давно уже пробили шесть, сумерки и не думали опускаться на сине-зеленую равнину с неровными следами снегоходов по кромкам леса. Оглушительную тишину нарушали только приглушенные домашние шорохи, да редкие птичьи крики. Время шло куда-то мимо, казалось даже, его вовсе и нет.  
Сквозь просветы между деревьями далеко-далеко можно было разглядеть шпиль кирхи и зеленую от времени крышу ратуши, но чтобы знать - не обязательно видеть, поэтому Енни не присматривалась.  
Скрипнула половица под тяжелыми шагами, молодая женщина не повернула головы. Она неподвижно сидела, сложив руки в пушистых варежках на коленях, и даже не вздрогнула, почувствовав тяжелое горячее прикосновение к плечу, обжигающее даже сквозь слои одежды.  
\- Еда на столе.  
Густой и вязкий как смола голос отца гулко отдавался в барабанных перепонках.  
\- Пирожки с морошкой, - сказал Дальман-старший ровно. – Твои любимые. Пойдем.  
Енни моргнула, отгоняя наваждение, аккуратно сняла с колен теплый плед, вязанный еще бабушкой, повесила его на подлокотник кресла и решительно встала, стараясь не смотреть на линию горизонта, туда, где белый снег сливался с бледно-голубым и немного серо-зеленым цветом небосвода._

1.  
Ей шесть, волосы у корней начинают темнеть. Мама – молодая, сильная, белорукая и светлокосая, тихонько поет на кухне, раскатывая старой деревянной скалкой тесто по мучному бескрайнему полю стола. Желтая морошка тает в деревянной миске, и крошечные ягоды сладкие, кислые, холодные, особенно если сначала немного покатать их на языке, и только потом раскусить. Горячим жаром дышит печка, дынная лунная долька подсвечивает снаружи морозный узор на окне, бормочет бабушкино радио в такт мерному движению спиц, отец наверху читает газету, но туда подниматься запрещено.  
\- Ха-чу! – Енни стоит на высокой табуретке и тянет маленькие ручки к уже готовым противням, на которых, щедро смазанные маслом, уже ждут своей очереди крохотные золотистые пирожки.  
\- После ужина, - смеется мама, сдувая со лба светлую прядку, выбившуюся из под платка.  
Енни нетерпеливо машет головой и идет вперед, но между табуретом и столом пропасть в полметра и девочка падает.  
\- Ай!  
\- Девочка моя! Полетела-то как!  
Мама приседает на корточки, поднимает ее на руки, но Енни не плачет, только смотрит на краснеющую коленку и удивленно сводит бровки.  
\- А почему сердце в пятках? Стук-стук-стук?  
\- Ох…  
Через день синяк наливается густым фиолетовым, через четыре дня сходит совсем, а еще через неделю Енни начинает прыгать с дивана, стараясь поймать ощущение в пяточках, но больше, почему-то, не получается.

***  
Ей десять и кажется, что весны в этом году не будет. Детская шуба громоздкая, круглая шапка приминает тяжелую косу и гофрированный белый бант, снег скрипит, рассыпается искрами из-под валенок, слепит глаза. Отец ведет ее за руку, вокруг столько же небольших серьезных колобков с мамами и папами и строгими суховатыми бабушками, которые никогда не носят перчаток. Особенный день – Первое Причастие. Под шубой нарядное белое платье и от радости хочется петь. Позади целый год разговоров и историй, е нее хорошая память, она все запомнила с первого раза – что будет делать, что должна делать, она обещала себе исполнить, и она знает, что сдержит слово.  
Высокая кирха встречает радостным перезвоном колоколен, у Клауса - мальчика, что живет по соседству – такой уморительно-важный вид, что она улыбается и одними губами повторяет про себя слова гимнов, которые слышала раньше.  
\- Не боишься? – отец смотрит сверху вниз, такой большой, сильный, гордый, и она, все так же улыбаясь, отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Моя девочка.  
Стайка птичек, потревоженная людскими голосами, взвивается вверх и устремляется к шпилю, который ярко блестит на фоне синего-синего неба, на него больно смотреть, больно и хорошо.  
\- Папа, а я полечу так?  
\- Конечно.  
\- А вдруг у меня не получится?  
\- Ты же не пробовала.  
Через две с половиной недели начинается весна.

***  
Ей четырнадцать, она выше всех, Клаус дразнит ее «колокольней». Волосы темнеют, как темнеет, намокая, солома, и из платинового блонда постепенно становятся темно-русыми. Бабушка начинает вязать что-то огромное и пушистое. Отцу мало платят, денег не хватает, бабушка все время вяжет что-то – продавать. Еще не хватает обуви, у нее нога размером с отцовскую, поэтому когда после годовых экзаменов всех везут в Кёльн, с собой приходится брать папины сандалии. Германия цветная и жаркая, люди вокруг радостные и воодушевленные щелкают затворами фотоаппаратов, смеются на незнакомом языке. Клаус и самая красивая девочка класса Ингрид целуются на ступеньках собора, туристы делают снимки и восхищенно аплодируют. Енни не смотрит на них. У нее слишком короткая юбка (она выросла очень неожиданно, пришлось ехать в том, что осталось с прошлого года), а еще синяк на щиколотке, фиолетовый, темный, как родимое пятно.  
Тень падает ей на лицо – огромная вечная уверенность людей, что пока строится Кёльнский собор, мир будет стоять незыблемо, это прикосновение чего-то вечного успокаивает. Мучительно хочется туда, наверх, ощутить ветер, увидеть город, расстеленный вокруг, но ужасно страшно и юбка такая короткая…  
Щелчок фотовспышки на секунду ослепляет.  
\- Ты необычная, - говорит незнакомый человечек со светлыми глазами и огромным фотоаппаратом. – Как тебя зовут?  
\- Енни, - она улыбается, потому что человечек ростом ей по плечо.  
\- Дженни? – незнакомец протягивает ладонь вперед. – Очень приятно, а я Джон Фёст. Не сутулься, Дженни, такую красоту грех прятать. Подожди, я сделаю еще снимок…  
Через неделю ее фотография появляется на обложке журнала мод, Клаус бросает Ингрид и все девочки в школе хотят юбки точно такой же длины, как у нее. Через месяц приходит почтовым переводом кругленькая сумма и следом телеграмма от Джона Феста – гонорар. Бабушка усмехается в вязание, когда она приносит из магазина, розовая от радости и смущения, новенькие блестящие туфли на огромном каблуке.

***  
Ей восемнадцать, самое время влюбляться сразу и навсегда, но у нее не получается. Клаус, свято уверенный в будущей свадьбе, уже смотрит на нее как на свою собственность. Мама готовит приданное, бабушка ворчливо распускает тонкую шерстяную пелерину и отказывается вязать снова, оправдываясь больными руками. Отец везет ее в лес и они долго молча ходят по пружинящему мху, собирая в плетеные корзинки скороспелую морошку. Расцвеченные рыжим и алым ягоды обещают скорую осень, хотя еще только середина лета.  
\- Папа, а если я улечу?  
У отца седые виски. Она спрашивает в спину, и кажется сейчас что стреляет, но не может по-другому. Она три дня смотрела на контракт, присланный курьером, и никак не могла решиться, не потому было страшно, а потому что было все равно.  
\- Далеко?  
\- В Испанию.  
Альфонсо Сегундо, ее новый агент, предлагает удивительные перспективы, сулит новых знакомых, поездки, красивые платья, деньги, но ей нужно всего лишь сердце в пятках, да и это уже не так сильно. Она, как морошка: только созревшая - замерзает изнутри.  
\- Лети.  
\- А если у меня не получится?  
\- У тебя уже получилось.  
Ночью она долго лежит без сна и смотрит на свою фотографию с короной «Мисс Турку» на стене, а мама плачет за дверью в локоть отцу и это очень тяжело.  
Через три дня она улетает. Как только самолет отталкивается от земли, сердце уходит в пятки, начиная часто-часто там биться страхом, восторгом и ожиданием. Енни смотрит на свою соседку, классическую скандинавку Талию, но ничего не может сказать от шипучей почти пьяной радости. В Испании у нее все получается.

***  
Ей двадцать два, все зовут ее Дженни, даже Клаус, работающий теперь водителем такси. Он подвозит старую подругу к клубу, окидывает сдержанным восхищенным взглядом и равнодушно стягивает с плеча бретельку, разрушая идеальный холодный образ. Она кивает – «спасибо» - и ждет, пока швейцар откроет дверь автомобиля. Идут вторые полгода ее царствования, титул «мисс Скандинавия» начинает утомлять. Клубы, мероприятия, приемы сливаются в один большой ком, она улыбается, холодная и красивая темно-русая финская женщина с карими глазами и чувственными губами, но, по иронии судьбы, сама не чувствует ничего.  
В клубе ее знакомят с компанией соотечественников, шумные и пьяные, они целуют ей руки, потом кто-то ведет ее на цену, она произносит речь, снова поцелую, вспышки, объятия, и только через четыре часа получается остаться одной.  
\- Вы восхитительная женщина.  
Он ставит перед ней бокал мартини, а сам в руке держит за горлышко початую бутылку виски. Выглядит точно так же как на фотографиях в журналах – расфокусированный взгляд серых глаз, приоткрытые губы, всклокоченные светлые волосы.  
\- Я знаю, - почему-то сердце проваливается сначала в желудок, а потом и ниже. Неожиданно и невероятно. Страшно. Наконец-то.  
\- Меня зовут Кими Райкконен.  
\- Я знаю.  
Он усмехается коротко и тем вечером не отходит ни на шаг. Им вместе одуряюще хорошо, фотографы вьются как бабочки возле их столика, но даже это ничего не портит. Под утро он крепко целует ее в губы, и не смотря на то, что приходится нагнуться, все равно кажется, что вверх тянется именно она. Если бывает инфаркт у сердца в пятках, то это именно он и есть.  
Через три месяца он пишет ей первую песню, а через три месяца и два дня она знакомится с Физикеллой и все понимает, поэтому через три месяца и три дня в первый раз отвергает предложение Кими стать его женой. Ей не нужна одна двенадцатая Райкконена, но она бы согласилась хоть на половину.

***  
Ей двадцать шесть. Она бросила модельный бизнес, увлеклась конкуром, и все равно прилетела в Нью-Йорк на неделю моды – по старой памяти. Кими нет в ее жизни ровно столько же, сколько у всех, хотя каждый раз, когда по радио крутят «Пятое колесо», ей особенно неприятно. Она много раз думает что бы сказала Райкконену, встреться он ей просто так на улице, и наверное поэтому в первую секунду просто проходит мимо. Но возвращается. Почему-то именно сейчас она возвращается.  
Кими сидит в уличном кафе, смотрит прямо перед собой. Его кофе остывает, настырный серый голубь нагло присматривается, чтобы утащить сиротливое печеньице с тарелки, Большое Яблоко живет своей жизнью.  
Это совершенно нереально, но это – Кими, Енни готова поклясться мамиными пирожками с морошкой что это так. Кими: серый свитер, приоткрытые губы, стальные глаза, светлые волосы. Кими, у которого никого нет. Кими, которого нет ни у кого.  
«У меня не получится», - загнанной птицей бьется пульс, но решение принято, поэтому мисс Дальман присаживается за чужой столик и смотрит Райкконену в глаза без улыбки.  
Проходит не меньше минуты, прежде чем он замечает, что что-то не так. Проходит восемь секунд, и он ее вспоминает.  
\- Я согласна стать твоей женой.  
\- Моя любимая женщина…  
Енни знает, что это так. Они венчаются без свидетелей в неприметной католической церквушке. В этот день, поддерживаемая мужем за локоть, миссис Дальман-Райкконен низко-низко парит над землей.  
Через два года она понимает, что ошиблась. Это чудовищно, что приходится выбирать, однако на самом деле выбора у нее нет, не было и не будет. Пусть он будет чужим на все сто процентов, пусть только поет, пусть только любит, пусть только отпустит на свободу, а дальше она сама, она полетит, и даже если упадет, падение – все одно полет. Через два года и четыре месяца она включает ночью телевизор и уходит на балкон – курить и плакать. Кими в гостиной одними губами подпевает «Дороге в Саутгэмптон».

2.  
\- Вот знаешь, за одну песню я хотел тебя убить, - Кими сидел на столе и смотрел, как Росберг зачесывает волосы назад.  
\- Всего за одну? – Нико придирчиво посмотрел на себя в зеркало, остался доволен результатом и откинулся в кресле. – Я ожидал большего, но в целом и этого уже много.  
\- Я Хейкки пожалуюсь, - Райкконен кинул в приятеля полотенцем.  
\- Да сколько угодно, - Ковалайнен вынырнул из полутемного коридора и протянул Кими бутылку воды. – Что он опять натворил?  
\- Я хороший! – запротестовал басист.  
\- Он песню написал! – пожаловался вокалист мрачно.  
Нико и Хейкки одинаково на него посмотрели.  
«Добро пожаловать в нашу жизнь! – говорили эти ехидные взгляды. – А знаешь, как мы с тобой уже десять лет маемся?!».  
\- Никто меня не любит, – задумчиво сказал Кими.  
\- Да уж конечно, - любезно согласился Глок. – Особенно те пять тысяч человек, которые сейчас ждут в зале и скандируют, что хотят от тебя детей. Даже мужчины. Может, что-то знают?  
\- Пять тысяч и один, - хитро подмигнул Ковалайнен. – Знают!  
\- Знают пять тысяч и два, - поправил Райкконен непонятно, и снова повернулся к Росбергу. – Но вернемся к песне. Ты зачем ее написал?  
\- Сдаюсь, - Нико поднял руки вверх. – Ничего не понимаю. Какая песня и чего ты ко мне пристал?  
\- В жизни пoдвигy мaлo мecтa, нo мнoгo мecт для дypныx идeй... – начал цитировать Кими по памяти. - Oн пpидyмaл ceбe пpинцeccy и oтнec cвoe cepдцe eй. И, кoнeчнo, eй лecтнo былo, чтo тaкoгo c yмa cвeлa, нo oнa eгo нe любилa, нe любилa - и вce дeлa!  
«Это не я, - читалось в глазах Росберга. – Помогите!»  
\- Хорошая песня, - Мелкий протиснулся мимо Тимо и встал напротив Кими, уперев руки в бока. – Не вредничай.  
Ему Дженни никогда не нравилась. Остальные к подруге Райкконена относились с ровной теплотой, просто никогда не воспринимали всерьез и все.  
\- Не спорю, песня хорошая, но…  
\- А она тебя не любила, - Хюлькенберг нахмурился. – И держала на стальном поводке, между прочим. И замуж за тебя вышла только потом, интересно, почему это? Вообще, оно все так хорошо получилось из-за того, что Нико ее писал не под тебя, а о тебе…  
\- Эй, я вообще-то все еще здесь! – вклинился Росберг. – Но Мелкий прав, все так и было  
\- Ха! - младший Нико вскинул подбородок вверх.  
\- И все же мог бы выразиться чуть боле… добрее, что ли?  
В гримерке повисла какая-то странная тишина. Кими даже оглянулся, не стоит ли Дженни в дверях, но за спиной никого не было.  
\- Что? – спросил он подозрительно.  
\- То есть ты думаешь, что вот сегодняшняя песня для нее – она… она…добрая?  
Райкконен пожал плечами, но не ответил. Хюлькенберг тяжело вздохнул, Хейкки и Росберг переглянулись, у Глока на поясе невнятно прокашлялось рация.  
\- Физика в зале, можно начинать, - сказал Кими наконец. – Пошли что ли? И где Адри?  
\- У него там с Тонио разговор, - пояснил Ковалайнен.  
\- Мы уже закончили, - Сутиль не стал заходить, просто помахал ладошкой. – Идем?  
\- Идем, - Кими спрыгнул со стола и первым направился на сцену, остальные гуськом потянулись следом. Глок качнулся было к Мелкому, но передумал и только хитро ему подмигнул. Хюлькенберг скорчил страдающую рожицу, исчезая на сцене.  
После «Дороги» и «Старого замка» Кими вышел на самый край и приветственно поднял руку.  
\- Следующую песню вы еще не слышали, поэтому у нас сегодня премьера. Итак… - Райкконен повернул голову и искоса глянул на мелкого Нико – «не подведи». Тот выпятил губу вперед и вступил первым, круто заламывая гитарный гриф.  
\- Дженни — тихая девица, Дженни взгляду неприметна, не стройна, и не красива, и не бойка на язык. Целый день она хлопочет то на кухне, то в гостиной, а по воскресеньям — в церковь, вот и все ее стези.  
Мелодия нарастала, звенела, дрожала, и голос Кими, сначала совсем тихий, вскоре уже гремел под потолком.  
\- И ни одна душа не знает, да и знать о том не хочет, что тревожит среди ночи душу бедной Дженни…  
Хейкки вступил яростно, резко, высокий звон тарелок заставлял сердце биться где-то в пятках, а потом вверх взвился высокий чистый голос Хюлькенберга – словно певчего из церковного хора выпустили на сцену.  
\- Боже мой, Боже, ласковый мой Боже, научи меня летать! Если ты все можешь, научи меня летать…  
\- Какой он у меня добрый, - Физикелла покачнулся, вцепившись в кресло Ярно обеими ладонями.  
\- Это ничего, - хрипло ответила Енни, стоящая рядом. – Ты справишься.  
\- Ты плачешь, - Карло сунул ей в руки платок.  
\- Я знаю, - всхлипнула она. – Спасибо.  
Через час она ушла с середины концерта, а через месяц подала на развод. Райкконен в тот же день пришел к Физике, сел рядом, посмотрел исподлобья, попытался улыбнуться, но не смог.  
\- Отпусти ее, - сказал Джанкарло тихо, выпуская яблочный дым в сторону. – Пусть летит. Главному ты ее уже научил.  
Кими долго молчал, смотрел на морозный узор на окне и о чем-то думал.  
В холле было тихо, мерно тикали ходики, где-то за барной стойкой стрекотал сверчок.  
\- И как тебе не страшно? – спросил финн наконец.  
\- Я справлюсь, - Карло затушил окурок, бережно взял лицо Райкконена в ладони и поцеловал. – Мы справимся.


End file.
